


Cameo Lover

by FaultyParagon



Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, But I guess that's changing now folks, Canon Compliant, Clover Ebi-centric, Clover and Qrow are the WEIRDEST MOOD IN THIS VOLUME, Depressed Qrow, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairgame, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Clover Ebi, Gen, I've never really thought Qrow was gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Military, Past Drug Addiction, Pining, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow reaaaaally needs a hobby, Recovery, References to Addiction, Romance, Thirsty Clover Ebi, Tragic Romance, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Volume 7 (RWBY), but let them angst on the floor i guess, fair game, i only just got into these two and i don't know if i'm actually into these two bi queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Qrow was trying to do his best to sober up for Ruby and Yang, be a good ally to James, and support the battle against Salem however he could. Clover Ebi was going to help him every step of the way, whether Qrow wanted his help or not.–aka Clover’s quest to win over Qrow Branwen in V7. Updates daily.
Relationships: Marrow Amin & Harriet Bree & Clover Ebi & Elm Ederne & Vine Zeki, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815229
Comments: 139
Kudos: 221





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Is this? Another? Challenge fic? Why yes, yes it is. 
> 
> *EDIT: I've decided to just post one 1000 word chapter every day, with 15 chapters in total. After all, time is pretty meaningless in quarantine, and I've already finished over half of this fic, so why not?
> 
> I don't even know if I ship these two, but ever since I watched V7 recently I can't get them out of my head, so here's a little canon-verse take on it. I have AUs for them planned, too, so buckle up. Most canon conversations won't be repeated, focusing on moments off-screen between the two men.
> 
> This fic was inspired by _Cameo Lover_ by Kimbra. The moment I heard it I immediately thought of these two.

**Meetings**

Clover Ebi looked down at the scene below, a strange curiosity causing him to hold up his hand, halting the approach of his team. The Ace-Ops obliged, although he could feel their annoyance and discontent in the air- still, they stayed their weapons, giving him time to survey the battlefield before rushing in.

Their reports that unauthorized Huntsmen were fighting after the crash-landing of the unauthorized airship seemed to have been correct. However, rather than engaging in illicit activities, this group of what he could only describe as motley, bedraggled teenagers and one older, more confident Huntsman were easily destroying the Grimm which were ravaging the streets of Mantle.

"But boss-"

"Quiet."

Marrow's whimpers aside, they followed the order, allowing him to focus on the battle below.

These children were skilled. Anyone watching them could peg them as professional, if not new, Huntsmen. Each of them seemed fairly aware of their own skills and weaknesses, complementing one another perfectly in battle. They had clearly seen more than their fair share of combat alongside one another.

The oddity which caught his attention the most, however, was the older Huntsman. The man fought with ease, his weapon- a longsword with a broad, segmented blade that transformed into both a gun and a giant, almost terrifying scythe- constantly flashing through the air, the silvery metal reflecting the reddish hues from the heat lamps above every street. He moved like liquid, fluidly spinning through the air and slicing through every creature of Grimm that came his way, all the while protecting the younger fighters with ease whenever they were overwhelmed. There was a glint in his eye- affectionate, subdued, powerful- as he tore through shadowy, rank flesh and bony white masks, all the while maintaining a cool manner and a, frankly, oddly alluring smile.

Clover was curious about this man. He had never seen anyone like him in the rigidity of Atlas.

To make things even stranger, once the Grimm had been destroyed in the district, Penny actually hugged some of the kids, talking to them all excitedly. She _knew_ them- who were these people?

Still, orders were orders, and they had been ordered to take in the unauthorized travellers. "Let's go in," he murmured at last into their communication lines.

"Ugh, _finally,_ " Harriet groaned. And, just like that, his team immobilized the group and began using Atlesian Knights to collect their weapons. Even the older Huntsman was taken down, although he at least was able to draw his sword before they were able to throw their automatic bindings around his ankles and wrists.

Clover grinned, hopping off the rooftop and approaching the man. As he drew closer, he was pleasantly surprised to find clear crimson eyes glaring up at him from under thin brows, set amidst a surprisingly-handsome face. "Hey pal," the man spat, his voice hoarse and husky, "I'm a licensed Huntsman. Just helped _save_ everyone?"

Clover kept his face neutral, ignoring the admission, trying not to show his interest. Who in the world _was_ this man? Where had he come from?

And when was the last time a face like _that_ had fallen right into his territory?

By the Huntsman's side was his fallen blade. Clover bent down to pick it up, examining the craftsmanship of it before handing it to another Knight. He issued his orders easily, loading up each of the warriors into a transport vessel in their cuffs. Originally, he would've put them into quarantine while they sorted out paperwork. However, as his eyes fell onto a shining blue and gold object by the side of one of the young women in their group, he changed his mind. He felt a powerful Aura coming from that object.

 _General Ironwood will know what to do._ So, he relayed what needed to be done, and his team took care of it, allowing him to return to Atlas to speak with James about the situation.

It turned out that that was, indeed, the right thing to do. Vine only sighed wearily when they finally heard the identities of the intruders.

Marrow was both terrified and amazed. "Are you telling me that all of those guys will be our allies from now on?" he asked, eyes practically shining in excitement.

"Apparently," Elm sang, "the very pale one is the younger Schnee."

"This'll be interesting," Harriet murmured, crossing her arms as they headed out into the hall in front of General Ironwood's office. The group was in a meeting with James, giving him plenty of time to look over the files of the newcomers.

_Qrow Branwen, huh?_

Clover nodded silently at Harriet's assertion. If it was indeed true, and that Huntsman was _the_ Qrow Branwen, then he would be seeing a lot more of that man. But, even if he didn't, the group deserved an apology.

After James' meeting with the newcomers ended, he and his team introduced themselves and apologized. Penny arrived to take the teens on a tour, since they had all been classmates for a time in Beacon. His teammates dispersed, but Clover hung back, leaning against the wall as he watched Qrow interact with James.

Clover almost laughed as James walked down the stairs, eventually giving Qrow the most awkward hug of all time. After a moment, he heard Qrow's light laughter, the man reaching up and patting James on the back. The two exchanged quick, quiet words, speaking comfortably after that until James' Scroll beeped, indicating he had to leave. "Clover!" the general called.

Clover stood at attention before approaching the two men. "Yessir?"

"This is Qrow Branwen. You've read his file?"

Clover nodded, smiling neutrally at Qrow when the man scowled, glaring at James. "You have a _file_ on me?" Qrow growled.

"You're an _ally,_ Qrow. We've run simulations on how to react to different scenarios depending on what manpower we might get- we never thought you'd actually find your way _here,_ but now, I'm glad we made those just in case," James laughed, not understanding Qrow's distaste. "Thanks to those, I'm confident in saying that your skillset would be best suited for helping the Ace-Ops."

Clover held out his hand towards Qrow. "I look forward to working with you," he said.

Qrow sighed, then shook it hesitantly. "Sure, kid," Qrow replied.

A shiver rushed down his spine as the older man looked at him, those crimson eyes burning in weary skepticism. He seemed cynical and fatigued, but… Qrow was hiding something, Clover could tell. His intuition was always right about these things- blame it on the good luck, or just his own skills. He didn't seem like a threat, though.

Either way, he couldn't wait to see what Qrow Branwen could do.


	2. Four Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!

**Four Days**

Day 1 of having Qrow around was straightforward enough- whilst the new arrivals were given the grand tour, his job was to ensure that the Grimm from the earlier attack had all been completely flushed out. After that, there was a plethora of intel they needed to analyze, and even more meetings with James. It was busy, but he liked that. It kept his mind off of Qrow's silhouette- and those piercing red eyes.

Day 2 of having everyone in Qrow's entourage in Atlas was decidedly worse. Their presence had Penny bouncing off the walls. While Clover was personally fond of the girl, understanding both her place in their operation and in Dr. Polendina and General Ironwood's hearts, even _he_ was going to lose if it she continued to be as erratic as this.

"For the _last time,"_ Harriet growled, eyebrow twitching in pent-up frustration as Penny asked her yet another question about fun things to do in Atlas, "Penny, you need to go down to Mantle to do… anything else. Why are you hanging out here?!"

"Now, now," Clover soothed automatically. He knew that tone in Harriet's voice- she was going to explode soon, and there was no point to that. Penny still struggled to pick up social cues, so it would do no one any good to become upset with her. "Penny, come here."

The bubbly android complied, hopping over to where Clover had been reading the latest update on the election campaign. "What is it, Clover?" she asked, all innocent joy.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, smiling just primly enough to hide his irritation.

Unfortunately, she mistook his smile for the same joy she apparently felt. "Oh, it's _wonderful!_ " she squealed. "All my friends from Beacon are here, and we're gonna get to go on missions together, and hang out, and paint our nails, and talk about cute boys-"

"Ugh, kids," Marrow groaned, waving off her words.

Elm crossed her arms, a wry smile on her lips. "Um, aren't they all supposed to be Huntsmen? Or at least, Huntsmen-in-training? You should keep your playdates to when we're _not_ in the middle of an operation, Penny," she laughed heartily.

Penny nodded, a small frown immediately emerging. "I know. But I really want to take time to reconnect with my friends!"

"Then go to them," Vine said, not bothering to open his eyes from where he sat in the corner of their lounge, meditating.

She shook her head. "They're all still sleeping."

Clover nodded in understanding. The moment those kids had been shown the barracks, they had all crashed completely. How could they not? He had gotten the opportunity to sit with Qrow and James over dinner the night before, and Qrow had told them everything that had happened. It was a miracle none of those children had been lost on the way to Atlas.

"In that case, Penny," he murmured, "why don't you go help Dr. Polendina with their weapon tune-ups? I'm sure he could use a hand." The inventor had insisted on helping the bedraggled group with new weapons and armour, and with the small stipend James had allotted each of them to purchase new clothes, the crew was in the middle of getting their new equipment all sorted.

The girl's eyes sparkled at the thought. "Oh, I'd _love_ to help my friends!" And with that, she scampered off, allowing his team to breathe a sigh of relief.

Clover was happy for the silence. His lips quirked up into a smile at the thought of Qrow Branwen. His thoughts had centered on the man all evening, long after their dinner had ended- although the man was ten years Clover's senior, there was something about him that made Qrow feel both incredibly wise, and inexplicably young.

He was going to figure out what made Qrow tick, no matter what. Fortune was on his side, after all- he'd get what he wanted.

Yet, Qrow had barely glanced his way at dinner. When Clover had asked why, Qrow had only snorted. "I don't care if it was because of your orders- you put my nieces in damn cuffs, kid."

"Nieces?" he asked, raising a brow.

James had explained, "Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY, and Yang Xiao Long, also of Team RWBY, are sisters. Qrow is their uncle."

"Ah, I see." He had cast an apologetic smile Qrow's way. "I hope you know it certainly wasn't my intention to hurt your nieces. You should be proud- they seem like quite capable fighters."

Qrow hadn't responded, a despondent look in his eyes popping up as he focused on his mashed potatoes from the mess hall.

It was clear- if he wanted to speak to Qrow, Clover would have to wait.

That chance came on Day 3, when the group was finally rested. James insisted that the clearing of the abandoned Dust mine needed to happen soon. So, the plans for the Geist Grimm hunt were laid down.

"Call Qrow and the team leaders with him," James instructed.

Clover frowned. "I… understand bringing Qrow, sir, but with all due respect-"

"The children are much more capable than you think. They managed to protect a Relic from Salem and two Maidens- without them, we'd be lost right now," James replied coolly. "I want to make sure they are included. Their input will be valuable."

So, Clover sent out timings for the briefing, and he was given the chance to yet again spend time with Qrow.

The briefing was straightforward enough. To his surprise, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc seemed more than capable as leaders. As they discussed the strategy they would use to lure out the Grimm, it became increasingly-easier to see how the young warriors had been able to lead their teams to securing a Relic and taking it across Anima by foot.

By the end of it, though, Clover was kicking himself mentally. It was probably the worst briefing he had ever given- he had stumbled over words, made mistakes, and been caught off guard numerous times when he should've been ready to field ideas and questions.

He couldn't have helped it, though. The entire time, he could feel Qrow's eyes lingering not on his own holo-screen, but on Clover. The intensity of that stare- curious, worried, confused- bore into him, simultaneously terrifying him and setting every nerve on fire. How could he not be distracted when Qrow watched him so closely with that clouded gaze?

Or… was he just imagining it? Did he just _want_ Qrow to be watching him, not the mission details?

He wanted to confront Qrow about it. All he ended up saying after Ruby and Jaune left, however, was, "Your new clothing should be ready for tomorrow, and your equipment should be ready by the operation. Are you ready to get back into the field?"

Qrow rolled his eyes and shook his head, muttering something about how he'd rather be working alone. Then, he headed out, hands tucked into his pockets and back slouched.

But when Qrow showed up on Day 4 at the mess hall dressed in a fresh new outfit, hair trimmed and eyes bright, Clover's mask of neutrality nearly slipped, green eyes trailing across burning red, a cut jawline, a slender neck, broad shoulders, a narrow waist-

 _Well._ Clover had to pause, reeling himself in for a moment. _…I guess you've hooked me, Qrow Branwen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're reading along! I'm curious to know what y'all think of these two.


	3. Labyrinths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I feel like I'm doing something wrong writing this... maybe it's because I'm writing Clover as such a thirsty frat boy...

**Labyrinths**

Clover never would’ve guessed it upon looking at the older Huntsman, but all the evidence was there. _Well, I guess you learn something new every day._

That new piece of knowledge being, of course, that Qrow Branwen was oddly _cute._

Before the airship took off with the three teams for their mission- Team RWBY with Harriet and Marrow, Team JNPR with Elm and Vine, and himself and Qrow comprising the third group- Qrow busied himself with fussing over his nieces.

“You kids sure you’re ready to get back in the fight?” Qrow murmured, grabbing Ruby’s shoulders and turning her around to make sure she was alright. “You’re feeling up to it?”

Ruby rolled her eyes, brushing off his concern. “Oh my god, Uncle Qrow, you’re sounding like _Dad._ ”

Yang cackled at that statement, adding, “C’mon, make a pun! You know you want to!”

In light of his nieces’ teasing words, Qrow merely pressed his lips into a thin line and flicked Ruby on the forehead. “Don’t you _dare_ compare me with Tai,” he growled accusingly. “Do I really look like a man who owns _that many pairs_ of cargo pants?” His words only drew out more laughter from the girls.

After they had calmed down, however, Qrow repeated to Ruby, “But you’re sure you’re okay, kiddo? You _did_ freeze an entire Leviathan a few days ago…”

Ruby merely grinned, flashing him a thumbs-up. “Don’t worry. Are… are _you_ okay?” Her tone shifted, worry clouding her gaze.

Qrow’s eyes filled with that same regretful despondence that Clover had seen time and time again from the man. He ruffled her freshly-chopped hair, laughing weakly at her protests. “I’ll be fine, Ruby. Go on, board.”

She smiled kindly at him before jogging after her teammates who were already heading towards their ship.

“She’s a good kid,” Clover commented, finally alerting the elder of his presence. “They both seem to be. And _you_ seem like a great uncle.”

Qrow jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. His surprise quickly turned into embarrassment, however, the man shoving his hands into his pockets ( _He does that a lot to avoid talking when he’s embarrassed,_ Clover realized faintly, biting back a smile) and storming into the ship after his nieces.

He let the man stew alone until they were at their team’s starting point. After clearing everyone’s safe landing at their own breach points, he waved the older man to follow him into the icy cavern where the Geist had taken refuge. They fell into line easily, long strides echoing in the narrow corridor. Qrow looked uneasy with every step, his eyes darting around as if enemies would appear at any moment, hand never straying from the hilt of his blade.

Clover felt Qrow’s anxiety without even needing to look at him. “You doin’ alright there?” he asked, keeping his tone light.

Qrow sighed. “I… Gotta say, I’m still not really used to working with other Huntsmen in the field.”

 _That_ was curious. He knew that Qrow had trained at Beacon under Ozpin, the former headmaster- the same man who had mentored James. Working in teams was practically mandatory. “But you were on a team before, weren’t you?”

Qrow sighed again. _That’s all you ever do around me, huh?_ Clover filed that thought away. He needed to figure out a way to change that.

“Long time ago,” Qrow growled out at last, eyes downcast and drawn tight. There was bleak resignation in his gaze, his posture losing some of the vim and vigor that talking to his nieces had instilled in him. “I’ve just found that working alone tends to be for the best.”

“Well, _I_ think that’s a shame.” Clover meant every word. Why was the other man so withdrawn? What had happened in the last twenty years that made him so solitary in a field that required teamwork? He was clearly an extremely capable Huntsman- he had proven that not only during that first fight against the Grimm in Mantle, but also in how he had managed to mentor all of those students into becoming such skilled fighters that even the general trusted them with their cause. Qrow wasn’t weak at all. So why did he long for isolation?

Suddenly, Qrow slipped on some loose sand, immediately losing his balance. Clover acted without thinking, grabbing the man’s arm and pulling him back up to his feet before he hit the ground. Once Qrow realized that he had saved him, however, the older man’s expression grew lively again, transforming into a frustrated, distrusting pout.

His lower lip jutted out slightly. Clover’s eyes locked onto it, lips parting- but he managed to tear himself away, instead allowing himself just one tiny smile at how flustered Qrow appeared. “Alpha here,” he murmured into his earpiece, walking ahead.

He could feel Qrow’s gaze on the back of his head all the way down the tunnel, and as he moved ahead, he only let that smile grow wider.

It didn’t take long to find the Geist. The encounter only lasted a few seconds, but soon enough, Qrow was calling for him to watch out. On instinct, he stepped away from the target, confused- but with the floor in front of him collapsing into a lower tunnel just a breath later and a beam above almost crashing onto his head, Clover just thanked his luck and relayed the Geist’s location to the other teams.

“Thanks for the callout,” he murmured as Qrow joined him, the pair looking down into the tunnel caused by the collapsed floor. “That could’ve been bad.”

Qrow sighed again, a sound that was quickly growing tiresome to Clover’s ears. However, any thoughts of annoyance dissipated immediately as he heard the slight hesitation in Qrow’s voice as he whispered, “I… wouldn’t thank me.”

The older man sounded like he was about to cry in shame.

“My Semblance brings misfortune,” Qrow explained, looking away from him guiltily. “Sometimes, I can’t keep it under control.”

And suddenly, it all made sense, the cruel irony of it all nearly breaking Clover down.

He gave the other man a small, reassuring smile. “That so? Well hey- don’t beat yourself up about it.” After securing a way forward, he explained, “My Semblance is good fortune. Lucky you, huh?” And, in a moment of boldness, he shot the man a wink, sauntering forward.

But his lighthearted air only made Qrow’s face fall, crushed, and Clover realized his mistake too late. Yet, even with that confused, shocked look of bitter disbelief on his face, he found himself thinking that Qrow was still cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that FairGame isn't the most bumpin' ship in RWBY, so if you're reading it, I'd love to hear what you think!


	4. Walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad!Qrow is sad and deserves so many hugs.

**Walks**

It hadn’t been his intention to show off- and yet, the moment they had cornered the Grimm in the central chamber, Clover felt like he just _had_ to prove to Qrow how united his team could be. They managed to defeat the Grimm with ease, with his Kingfisher managing to pull the monster out of its animated shell of rock and ice and Dust.

Qrow’s expression still contained pain, but when Clover joked about his win being pure talent and not luck, the softness in those red eyes sent shivers up Clover’s spine. _He’s warming up to me._

He regretted telling Qrow his Semblance. It was only when they were on their transport vessel headed back to Atlas, without any of the teenagers nor Qrow that he actually was able to sit down and think of what their exchange had meant.

Clover’s Semblance had brought him nothing but positivity in his life. There was no reason to try and restrain it- after all, it helped him in every single aspect of his life.

 _Well… not everything…_ He furrowed his brows, thinking to the people he had lost- the teammates he had said goodbye to- the family who was gone-

But when it came to Clover alone, his Semblance had never steered him astray.

How did Qrow live his life then, constantly restraining his Semblance? No wonder he was hesitant to work with others- had he lost people simply by being _around_ them? Did his Semblance cause a threat to his teammates- is that why he had left them behind?

He sucked in a sudden breath, thinking back to Qrow’s concern over his nieces. _Is he scared that his Semblance will hurt them, too?_

Clover could only lean back in his seat, whistling softly, impressed. It couldn’t have been easy, but clearly, Qrow had lived through it all as a resilient, powerful, and capable fighter. How hard had Qrow worked in order to become one of the trusted members of Ozpin’s, and James’, circle? How much agony had that man gone through?

It wasn’t polite to ask, but _damn_ he wanted to know.

And, to his surprise, he got his chance that very evening. Who did Clover find leaving the Academy just as Clover was relieved of duties for the day but Qrow? The older man looked haggard and weary after their day’s mission, and the celebration which was undoubtedly still taking place in Amity.

“You must be proud,” he commented lightly, moving to fall in beside Qrow.

The older man jumped a little in surprise ( _He’s far too cautious- I wonder how to get him to calm down?_ ) before he smiled, his expression still sad, but softer than before. “I am,” Qrow replied fondly, glancing into the distance. Amity Colosseum was the site of the new communications tower project, yes- but it was also the site where James had gathered all the young students together in order to give them a little graduation ceremony.

They were being made full-fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses that night, licenses and all.

“So, why aren’t you with them instead of lurking…” Clover gestured to the road ahead of them. Qrow had been making a beeline for a small walking path which wasn’t very populated at this time of the evening. “I’m sure they must be celebrating still.”

Qrow shrugged, throwing the question back his way. “Why aren’t you with your team, or doing your own thing? I’m sure your duties are fulfilled by this point. You can do whatever you want now, can’t you? Unless James’ got you on a double shift, I guess.”

Clover nodded, tucking his own hands into his pockets casually. It was always chilly in the evenings- he felt it in his hands the most for some reason. “I am choosing what to do. Here, talking to you, right?” When Qrow only rolled his eyes and snorted, but didn’t push him away, Clover considered it a quiet victory. “So. Why aren’t you with your nieces?”

Qrow shrugged, and for a minute, they simply walked in silence, their footsteps hitting the cobblestones and echoing along the tree-lined path. Finally, Qrow broke the quiet, murmuring, “I mean, I did the ‘uncle’ thing to do- cheered them on, watched them gorge themselves on cake. Teased them for their lack of mission experience. Told them how proud I am, and how much they mean to me.”

“As you should,” Clover agreed, unable to hide the amused smile that emerged automatically.

The older man snorted, his eyes rising to look up at the sky. The sun was setting, washing the sky above in a breathtaking myriad of colours. The light washing over his face made him seem almost ethereal, pale skin radiating the light. “I just…”

“Yeah?”

Qrow shook his head. “I dunno. Dunno why I’m even talking to you about this, Mr. Good-luck-charm.” He strode on ahead suddenly, building distance between them.

Clover winced, jogging to keep up with the other man. “I mean, maybe that’s why,” he offered. “I’m good luck. So, if there’s something bothering you that we can fix, I wouldn’t mind helping.”

At that, Qrow stilled, looking up at him in surprise. “…what?”

Clover nodded, fingers unconsciously tapping the four-leaf clover broach that was always pinned to his lapel. It gave him the courage he needed to say, “Why wouldn’t I help an ally- a friend?”

Qrow’s eyes widened, and suddenly, Clover was crushed under the weight of the vulnerability in Qrow’s expression. _Why is he so surprised? How… how long has it been since he heard that word directed to him?_

Clover added gently, “I mean, why not, right? Anything your Semblance does, mine will cancel out. We’re a good match, don’t you think?”

Qrow began staring intently at his shoes, but Clover could see the uncertain set in his shoulders, the trembling of his lower lip. He seemed to fight with himself for a while before he murmured, “I just… don’t think _I_ should’ve been the only one to see them cross the stage.” He let out a long, shuddering breath. “I sent their dad a photo in the mail just now, but who knows if it will ever reach him with the borders being closed? He should’ve been here to see them. And… their moms…”

Clover tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. “There’s… a lot of history there, huh.”

Qrow nodded mutely. “I’d do anything for those girls. And… I’m grateful to James, for giving them this victory after all they’ve been through, but…”

When Qrow looked upwards at the sky again, Clover didn’t comment on how those wide red eyes were glassy with unshed tears. “They should’ve gotten to finish their time at Beacon. They should’ve been left out of all this. I can’t help but feel like I let them down by letting them get involved, even though I know I never would’ve been able to stop them.”

Clover watched the man silently battle his inner demons for a long time after that, standing amongst the trees in the twilight. He didn’t say a word- he just wanted Qrow to know that he was _there._


	5. Disappearing Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My unhealthy love of Qrow is showing, yikes.

**Disappearing Mountains**

A few days later found Clover alone in the mess hall long after dinner hours were over. The place was barely lit up, without even any students milling about. He had just returned from Mantle after a particularly strenuous mission, so all he wanted was to get some hot tea and go back to his quarters.

Instead, after making his tea, he found Qrow sitting by a window facing the moon, the pale light casting a hauntingly-beautiful glow across stark white skin, the shadows on one side of his face only elongated by the brightness of the moon. On the table in front of the man was a glass of water- untouched, but present. He tapped ringed fingers against the table, the vibrations sending ripples across the water’s surface.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Clover asked gently, swallowing his chuckle when Qrow leapt out of his seat, only to groan in irritation once he saw who it was. “Or, I guess I should say ‘Clover for your thoughts’. Penny’s busy spending time with Ruby, after all. They’re inseparable these days.”

Qrow merely grunted, eyes falling back to the serene view outside the mess hall’s floor-to-ceiling windows. In the distance, they could see the tundra extending for miles and miles on the continent’s unforgiving surface, the snow glittering like a rippling ocean.

Clover slid into the seat across from Qrow, leaning his chin into his hand and examining the man’s expression. There was a calmness in his face, a quietude in his narrowed eyes. His silhouette was striking despite the perpetual stubble, the weary creases around his mouth. In this light, his red eyes looked almost black, thick lashes obscuring the colour from Clover’s view.

“…Like what you see, Mr. Good-luck-charm?”

It was Clover’s turn to jump, the words so soft that he could scarcely see Qrow’s lips moving. Gulping, he brushed off his surprise with a smile. “Always. I thought I made that obvious by now?”

Qrow sat up, raising his eyebrows in amusement. A hint of a smile played on his lips as he shook his head wryly, leaning back in his chair. “Alright, slow down there, fishing boy,” Qrow groaned, but the good-natured grin and the light dusting of pink on his ears proved that the words had had an effect on him.

Clover’s smile only grew. “So. What brings you here? Isn’t staring out into the moonlit night something that angsty teens should be doing?”

“Meh. I doubt anyone _really_ grows out of that phase.”

He chuckled. “I suppose not.” He sipped his tea, the warmth soothing some of the stress he had accumulated over the day. “But what _are_ you doing here? Need to get anything off your chest?”

Qrow took a moment to ponder that question, hand reaching out to grab the glass of water. He raised it up to his mouth, took a sip, grimaced, and put it back down, going back to drumming his fingertips upon the table. Then, he muttered, “I… don’t know.”

“Don’t know…?”

“What to do, I guess.”

Clover frowned. “What do you mean- did something happen?”

Qrow shook his head, finally meeting Clover’s gaze for the first time that evening. His eyes were confused, but earnest. “I guess I just don’t know what to do with all this free time.”

Clover snorted. “You were out on missions all day, weren’t you?”

Qrow chuckled dryly, but there was no heart in it. “Yeah. They were straightforward. Cleaned the whole place out of Grimm, then came back here, and… yeah. You can only play so many rounds of that brawler game with the kids, after all.”

Clover laughed, sipping his tea again and wrapping his hands around the mug. It was warm, the heat shooting up his arms and relaxing the tensed muscles in his shoulders. “I mean, video game tournaments with the kiddos are all well and good, but there are other things to do- the facilities here are all free for your use, so why not do whatever you _want_ to do?”

But Qrow didn’t respond, expression still as befuddled as before.

Gently, he asked, “Qrow… what do you like to do? When not on a mission, I mean?”

“I…”

Clover sighed. “I mean, I like to fish. And hike. I’m good at board games. I’ve got a bike I tune up, although I can’t ride it very often due to work.”

Qrow snorted at that. “You should show it to Yang. She just lost her bike, right before we got to Mantle. She probably wouldn’t mind seeing it.”

Hesitantly, Clover reached out a hand, and then withdrew- then, steeling his resolve, he grabbed Qrow’s hand, stilling his fingers as they tapped on the table. “I’m not asking about your niece, Qrow,” he murmured. “Tell me- what did you used to do between missions?”

Qrow froze in his touch for a moment, but soon relaxed, leaving his hand under Clover’s. “Honestly?” Qrow sighed, slumping over. “After missions, I’d just… go to bars. Drink. Try and meet someone, then leave the next day. Repeat that for about 20 years, add in some visits to the kiddos, and… you’ve got my life as a Huntsman.”

Clover grinned, standing up. “Then let’s go have a drink!” he offered. “The officer’s mess is still open till 2, and we don’t report for duty till 0900 tomorrow, so we’ve got more than enough time-“

But Qrow held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks. “No!” he cried. “I- I can’t drink. I’m quitting.”

Clover softened, sensing the other man’s pain. Quietly, he took his seat again, sipping his tea before asking, “Why quit?”

Qrow’s brow furrowed together. Clover’s fingers twitched, itching to smooth away that crease.

“I just…” Qrow began.

Then, down the hall, they heard familiar voices and giggles and peals of laughter, and Clover’s heart could only melt as he watched Qrow’s expression immediately soften into one of rueful tenderness. Ruby’s high-pitched, squealing laughter rang through the air, Yang’s teasing voice breaking through the rabble as well. The Ace-Ops leader reached up, clutching his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken as he took in Qrow’s soft gaze.

Just why did he feel so attached to this man, anyways?

Qrow finally whispered, clearly still focusing on the joy in those voices as they disappeared down the hall, “I just… want to be better for them.”

_That’s why._

Clover reached out for Qrow’s hand again. This time, the man didn’t jump. “Then do it,” he murmured. “But remember- there’s nothing wrong with moderation. Showing them healthy habits is good too, right?”

Qrow rolled his eyes, but he didn’t pull himself away, looking back out at the quiet moonscape below. And the next day, when Clover ran into Qrow before heading out on an Ace-Ops task, Qrow’s smile towards him arrived unprompted. The man looked… lighter. Sweeter.

And Clover’s heart felt it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're reading along!


	6. Remembering Pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty!Clover is thirsty. Here's the supply run convo from E5. I thought it'd be interesting to examine from Clover's POV.

**Remembering Pasts**

Normally, Clover would've balked at the idea of being put out onto the long supply runs between Mantle and the build site. Usually they asked Vine to do it, since the man was more than content to simply meditate throughout the entire journey. The tundra didn't exactly offer the most eye-catching, scenic view, leading to an entire day of anxious energy and boredom if left alone.

However, with Qrow along, Clover found himself agreeing to take those missions on more and more.

He had made it his personal mission to find out what Qrow was interested in- after their quiet conversation in the mess hall, Clover was determined to find something for Qrow to do during the off-hours. He refused to ever see Qrow looking so lonely, so heartbroken, again.

So, he had asked around and scrounged up all the hobbies he could find. The man didn't really boast any creative talents, nor the interest in nurturing them. He was not a fan of mechanics, he found, as Yang was far more interested in taking a look at his bike than Qrow had been. He had taken the man ice-fishing when they both got time off for two days, but Qrow's bleak expression had been about as chilly as the waters themselves, so that was a no. But, Qrow did enjoy games of chance, he found. "I used to play cards a lot with my team," he recounted fondly when Clover first pulled out a deck of playing cards.

So, Clover decided it was going to be his job to teach Qrow every single card game he could. It would've been a perfect plan, too- the two of them battling it out over games of wits and deceit would've easily helped him lower Qrow's defenses, finally letting Clover in properly.

Unfortunately, unlike Qrow, he didn't have much practice suppressing his Semblance.

Qrow's expression as he examined his hand of cards was neutral, but Clover had long-since learned all of his tells- the frantic flitting of his eyes back and forth across his cards, the way he bit the inside of his cheek when it wasn't going well, the drumming of his fingers upon his knee. Qrow's hand was terrible, and Clover's hand was unbeatable, and there was no one to blame but themselves and their luck.

Finally, the older man sighed, calling up to Ruby and Penny seated in the front of the supply truck, "Everything going alright up there?"

"Just fine, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby called back brightly before her voice fell back to a quiet murmur, continuing her conversation with Penny.

 _Sorry, Qrow._ Clover laid down his hand, smiling immediately as Qrow's eyes bugged out of his head. "I win again," he chuckled. "Maybe we should call it quits?"

Qrow merely sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose ashamedly. "Shut up and deal," the man growled, the anger in his voice sending shivers down Clover's spine, the younger man glancing sidelong at the elder. Qrow was looking bitterly at the side of the cargo hold, mouth twisted into a frustrated frown, brow furrowed yet again.

Gods, Clover wished he could get that frown off the man's face, with whatever means necessary.

He didn't act on those feelings, instead collecting the cards and laughing off Qrow's sour tone. As he gave the deck a quick overhand shuffle, he commented, "Your niece is sure one-of-a-kind, huh?"

Qrow replied, "They all are. Been through a lot together." His eyes fell again, the regret that had lingered on his face for so many of their conversations rearing its ugly head yet again.

 _Stop looking like that. It's not your fault, Qrow._ "It's a good thing they had someone to look up to and get them through it," Clover said wryly. He finished up with the deck and began to deal the cards for another round, adding, "Not everyone is so lucky."

 _I know that I sure as hell wasn't at that age, Semblance be damned._ Before he'd met James, he had gone through far too much loss. If only he'd had someone like Qrow to look out for him with that much care, the way Qrow did for those kids…

He heard Qrow sigh, the sound adding to the weight on Clover's heart. "I dunno about that," Qrow murmured. "…Thanks, by the way. For looking out for 'em. You and your team."

Clover rolled his eyes, making the two piles of cards for their hands neatly, methodically. What was Qrow even thanking him for? It was his duty to ensure that those kids were fit for Ace-Ops missions. It was honestly a bonus that they were actually strong and smart and kind-hearted, too- when he had heard that James was asking his team to help train the fresh Huntsmen, he had been dreading it.

Those kids had been nothing but a joy to teach, though, and he knew his team felt the same.

But the honesty in Qrow's words hung in the air. Clover could only imagine how rough it had been, being the only mentor they had throughout their battle against Salem. He could feel Qrow's gaze on him, a heat building up in his cheeks under the scrutiny.

"What good is saving the world without another generation waiting in the wings?" he said at last. "Hopefully, they'll leave Remnant better than we left it for them."

When he pushed Qrow's new hand towards him, the man let out a genuine laugh, eyes creasing fondly in such a way that Clover's heart skipped a beat. "Hm. Once upon a time, I'd have drank to that."

Clover frowned, realizing where the conversation had strayed to. "You shouldn't do that, you know."

Instantly, Qrow's eyes widened in panic. He played his first card and stuttered, "Do-don't- don't worry, I gave that up."

"I _meant_ deflect a compliment." As Clover spoke, Qrow's eyes widened, the innocent surprise in them almost too much to handle. _How has_ no one _told him this before?_ Gently, he explained, "Those kids wouldn't be where they are without you. You've had more of an effect on them than you realize."

And Qrow could only smile and look away, his thoughts clear as day. _I did something right?_ was written plainly on his expression, wonder and embarrassed pride evident.

Clover turned his gaze back to his cards, swallowing back the bark of a laugh that threatened to erupt. He was going to win again, for sure. But it was better to focus on the game, rather than where his thoughts kept straying to.

If Ruby and Penny hadn't been in the front seat- if there hadn't been a box of Dust between them- if they hadn't been in the middle of a mission… Clover's cheeks heated up, imagining the possibilities of what he could do to Qrow Branwen in the back of that truck to make him understand that he had indeed done all he could, and he'd done it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're reading along! I'd love to hear what you think :D


	7. Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover is kind of a hot gay mess for angsty!Qrow. Which is fair, honestly.

**Resolutions**

While they normally wouldn’t allow students into the officer’s mess due to the alcohol served there, they decided they could make an exception for the kids, now that they were full-fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses. So, when Elm ferried them all into the warm, dimly-lit pub, Clover could only chuckle as their eyes lit up.

“No alcohol for you,” he explained straightaway. “However, we _did_ want to give you a welcome into our ranks. A proper one. And, Huntsmen should get to know one another, so...” He gestured to all the other Huntsmen who were unwinding after their own duties, his peers raising their glasses in hello to the gaggle of teenagers. “It’s about time you started being let into the cool kid’s club, too.”

“Do we really get to come here from now on?” Jaune asked, eyes sparkling as he looked at the pool table in the corner. “Oh, this is-“

“A one-time thing,” Clover insisted smoothly, chuckling when the boy pouted and slumped slightly. “But, you’ve all been working hard, and we thought it would be a nice treat to see where you’ll get to hang out in a few years’ time. All Huntsmen accepting missions out of Atlas are free to come here in their off-hours. Non-alcoholic drinks are free, but if you want food, you’re paying for it.”

With those guidelines established, the kids cheered and dispersed. Nora managed to immediately find a group of people to arm-wrestle, the prize for winning being nothing more than a demand to buy her and Ren garlic fries. Ruby, Penny and Jaune began playing games with Marrow, the Faunus pouting despite the fact that his tail was wagging in overtime. Yang strutted confidently to the bar, dragging Weiss and Blake with her and ordering drinks for them with such confidence that the bartender forgot to make them all virgin cocktails until she scolded them for their error. Vine slipped away, having never been a fan of these crowds, and Harriet and Elm separated to find their own friends.

Qrow took a seat by himself in the corner at a tiny table that barely fit even one person, watching the kids with a mix of fondness and discomfort in his eyes. His fingers were back on the table, drumming against wood in anxious, erratic patterns. Red eyes opened up in alarm when he saw Yang at the counter, then immediately relaxed when the blonde scolded the bartender for putting alcohol in their drinks. He smiled as he watched Ruby giggle around a board game with her friends, and he laughed aloud when he saw the line to challenge Nora to an arm-wrestling contest growing ever-smaller as she defeated each of her foes without any strain. He sympathized openly with Ren, the boy’s face flushed and pained- Nora didn’t care, the girl simply repeating, “Don’t worry Ren, I’ll make sure you get your fries!” despite his numerous protests that he wasn’t even hungry.

Clover watched Qrow’s reactions to everything from the bar, his heart aching. _He… probably doesn’t feel comfortable here, does he?_ Qrow’s fear of being near alcohol was _real,_ his worry that he’d slip up and drink always rearing its ugly head anytime Clover or the other Ace-Ops, or even James, invited the man to the mess with them after missions.

When Ruby approached the bar to get glasses of water and soda for her friends, Clover sidled up to her, keeping his eyes trained on Qrow’s lonely figure. “Ruby, I wanted to ask you something,” he murmured quietly.

She jumped, her surprise so much like her uncle’s reactions that Clover couldn’t help but laugh. “Um- sure, Clover!” she squeaked. “What is it?”

He put on a friendly smile, hoping it would ease the tension. He could understand her nervousness- he rarely spoke to her outside of briefings, after all. “Just wondering why your uncle there doesn’t seem to be having the best time,” he said lightly.

Ruby’s face immediately fell, somber and sad. “Uncle Qrow is…” She sighed, chewing her lip as she tried to find the right words to say. “Uncle Qrow used to… drink a lot. Like, a _lot._ He doesn’t anymore, but I guess it’s still on his mind. _”_

“When did he stop?” he asked, curious.

Her expression melted in pride and gratitude as she looked back over her shoulder at her uncle. “Honestly? When we arrived in Mantle.”

 _That_ was shocking. He had assumed Qrow’s distaste for liquor had lasted longer than that. “Forgive me for asking, but why did he drink so much to begin with, and what would make him stop?”

She sighed. “You know about his Semblance, right?” When he nodded, she said, “Apparently being drunk tends to… to dull the effects of it, or something. Or maybe he just always _thought_ it did. I dunno. I’ve honestly never, ever seen him sober for this long in my whole life, so I don’t know if it’s true or not. But he said he wanted to give it up, ‘cause… um…”

She stumbled, trying to figure out how to phrase it. “Some things happened when we were travelling across Anima, and things got really bad for Uncle Qrow.” Her smile regained that little hint of sadness. “I think he thinks that we blame him, or that we’re not proud. But… we are. I love Uncle Qrow so, so much- and I wouldn’t be who I am without him.”

She flashed a toothy grin at Clover, all wry exasperation. “I mean, drinking that much isn’t good, but I don’t blame him for it. I can’t even imagine how hard it’s always been for him. But now, he’s stopped drinking for _us_. And I know it’s hard, but… I think it’ll be good for him, too.”

The bartender handed Ruby her drinks, and she carefully balanced everything in her tiny hands. Nodding at Clover, she added before turning away, “Thanks for being his friend, Clover. I think he needs one right now.”

_…you really have some sweet nieces, Qrow._

He sighed heavily, the new information re-contextualizing everything he had ever known about the other man. Then, after a moment’s hesitation, he ordered two drinks from the bar and wandered over to Qrow.

The moment he slid the steaming mug in front of Qrow, the older man immediately bristled, holding up a hand in refusal. Clover simply shook his head as he took the other seat at the small table, sitting forward in his chair so that his knees brushed against Qrow’s. “It’s just mulled apple cider- completely non-alcoholic,” he explained. Holding up his own mug, he added, “To the kids’ health and happiness, and our mission’s success.”

It took Qrow a moment to process what he had said. Then, it all seemed to click, and the man picked up the mug, clinking it against Clover’s. “I can… drink to that,” he murmured fondly, taking a slow sip. The gratitude in his face was indescribable.

Clover grinned, wrapping his hands around the mug. It was the perfect temperature to heat up his chilled hands, and just a sip was enough to soothe the tension in his body. Even warmer, though, were his knees, Qrow’s bony limbs brushing against his, not moving away until the party was over.


	8. Upstairs Neighbours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving tomorrow so updates next week might be spotty while I build a new setup for a home office. Wish me luck in packing today 'cause I've not started :(

**Upstairs Neighbour**

Every night, Clover retired in his private quarters. Being the leader of the Ace-Ops, he was privileged to have a one-bedroom apartment all to himself, with a tiny kitchenette tucked in the corner which he rarely used. It was sparsely furnished, but he didn’t mind- he only used it to store his non-work-related belongings and sleep, after all.

The one thing he truly loved about his quarters was the view. Being on the top floor of the Huntsmen’s barracks, he had a beautiful view of Atlas Academy’s campus. _Well, it’s more a base, but…_ Either way, with its incredibly tall spires and layered design, the campus was a sight to behold, and looking down upon it every morning with his tea before his morning workout was always a treat.

However, Clover found himself recently waking up throughout the night. He had never been one for nightmares or fitful sleep, so this situation was new to him- this bleary-eyed, befuddled haze in which he found himself sitting upright in his bed in the wee hours of the night. Why did he keep waking up?

And then, he’d hear it. Footsteps.

They always only lasted only a few paces, but the sound echoed in the tall halls of Atlas. However, it only ever lasted a few steps- it just didn’t make sense. How was someone only walking around for a few paces?

The first few nights when he awoke, he assumed it was just the stress getting to him. Robyn’s team had been acting up as of late, and so he and his men had had to engage in far more stringent patrols- not to mention that serial killer who seemed hell-bent on making James look like a villain…

So, he just sighed and went back to bed.

One night when he was returning home particularly late, however, he heard the footsteps clearly. Without the blanket of sleep to confuse his senses, the sounds, albeit faint, were distinct. Four paces atop the roof, and then, nothing.

He grabbed Kingfisher and ran out to the fire escape. Something was going on, and he didn’t like it. The roof was off-limits to everyone aside from maintenance personnel- who was up there?

What he found wasn’t an intruder, nor a Grimm- not even just a few mischievous students. Instead, he saw Qrow sitting on the rooftop in the frigid night air, looking out into the distance with all the weight of the world on his shoulders. The man’s face glowed amidst the eternally-bright lights emitted from lower Atlas and from the waning moon.

Before Clover could call out to him, however, Qrow stood, stretched, and wiped his face. Clover’s heart shattered as he saw just how damp the man’s cheeks were, how his eyes glittered with tears. Qrow made a move to walk to the other end of the rooftop- right above Clover’s room, of course- and then, before Clover’s very eyes, Qrow’s body suddenly shifted and transformed into a black bird. The bird took off, its piercing crimson eyes bright even in the darkness of night.

All Clover could do was gape at the space where Qrow had just been seconds before. _I knew that magic was real, thanks to the Relics and Maidens, but… Qrow as well? He can just transform like that?_ It had all happened so fast.

Suddenly, many things began making sense. On missions, Qrow was always able to travel distances between squads with ease, as long as they were out in the open. He often managed to gain intel on Grimm quantities, or reinforcements, or weak points. It was almost as if he had always had a-

“Bird’s eye view on the battle,” Clover breathed aloud.

 _Was he always able to do that, or is that something that Ozpin gave him the ability to do?_ He had so many questions and absolutely no way of answering any of them.

One final question which popped up into his mind didn’t actually have anything to do with the transformation, though. _…Why was he crying?_

Now that- that was something Clover could get to the bottom of.

So, the next time he heard telltale footsteps faintly echoing across the rooftop of the barracks, Clover was ready. He scrambled to get dressed, grabbed what he had prepped beforehand, and bolted up the fire escape, exiting onto the roof silently. Qrow had sat down in the same spot as before, still looking solemnly out into the distance.

“Qrow,” he called out gently. _No point giving him a heart attack,_ Clover mused, smiling when Qrow glanced his way. The man’s eyes widened as he recognized Clover in the shadows, then immediately cleared his throat and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Clover walked over, taking a seat beside him while the man fussed about, trying to dry his eyes.

“Wha-what’re you doin’ here, Clover?” Qrow croaked out. “How did you even know-“

Clover chuckled, unfolding one of the blankets he had brought with him and wrapping it around Qrow’s shoulders. “You’re gonna get sick if you stay out here too long, and what then?” he teased when Qrow looked up at him, utterly confused.

“Answer the question, Clover,” Qrow mumbled. However, he didn’t hesitate to bury his nose in the blanket, hiding his tears away from Clover’s sight.

Clover chuckled, pulling out the thermos he had brought with him, along with two small cups. He had been prepping tea before he went to bed for days now, just waiting to hear the footsteps again. It felt good to have a use for it. So, he poured out some tea and handed over the warm cup to Qrow before he murmured, “Your footsteps echo, y’know. My quarters are right below here.”

Qrow’s cheeks tinged pink. “Ah, shit- I didn’t know. Did I wake you?” He knocked on the rooftop below with a knuckle, trying to force out a smile and failing miserably. “I just… needed to clear my head for a bit.”

 _It’s been hard, huh?_ He couldn’t imagine what it must’ve been like for Qrow to have to face his demons like this. According to Ruby, he’d never done it sober before.

A strange sense of pride began welling up within Clover’s chest. _He’s changes his ways for the better._

Clover shrugged. “No, but you _did_ wake me up last week when this whole thing started,” he murmured. If he could put a name to the emotion on Qrow’s face, it would’ve been embarrassment, in its purest form. Qrow attempted to stand, but Clover put his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t mind. I just wish…”

“Hm?”

He smiled, holding up his own cup of tea in a toast. “Just tell me next time you need to sit out here to cry, okay? I’m happy to keep you company. I won’t ask questions, don’t worry.” _Although I want to, I’ll hold them back._

So, he sipped his tea and looked out into the beautiful Atlesian night, laughing silently to himself as Qrow buried his face in the blanket, shoulders shaking. The laughter wasn’t directed at Qrow- it was to himself.

_I’ve got it real bad, huh?_

But when he shuffled closer to Qrow, and Qrow didn’t pull away, he knew that he didn’t mind if this strange, older, magical creature was the one to whom he wanted to give his heart. It wasn’t how he’d imagined it to go, but… all’s fair in love and war, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think if you're reading along!


	9. Teammates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me smile. Also, if you haven't listened to the song this fic is based on, I highly recommend listening while reading it.

**Teammates**

The first indication that something was going on with his team was all of the strange glances he kept getting. He had done nothing to elicit such behaviour, so when they kept seeing him and smiling deviously, he knew something was up. It didn’t matter that they were in the middle of a large-wave Grimm extermination of a herd that had gotten far too close to Mantle- each person on his team still found chances to make eye contact with him, then smirk and continue the battle.

The next indication was that after the mission, they all volunteered to hang back and do cleanup. Normally, figuring out where any stragglers were located and assigning future missions was his job, but oddly enough, his team was more than happy to take it on.

“What’s going on?” he asked, looking over them all carefully.

Elm shrugged, the epitome of false innocence. “We don’t know what you are talking about!” she replied cheerfully, all knowing smiles.

Harriet rolled her eyes and gestured towards the waiting transport ship. “I’ve already sent in a request for the next carrier ship to come grab us after we’re done, so you go up to Atlas. Don’t you have to fill in the paperwork?”

Vine’s face betrayed nothing when he glanced over at the stoic man, so Clover instead turned to Marrow. He locked eyes with the young man for a long, long time, unflinching as Marrow’s face lit up, and then increasingly became more and more cowed as he realized that Clover wanted him to spill the details.

“Marrow,” he began.

“Yeah, chief?” the dog Faunus squeaked.

“…Are you a good soldier?”

Instantly, Marrow puffed his chest out, all enthusiastic bravado. “Of course I am, I’m me!”

“If you are, you’ll tell me what’s going on.”

Marrow’s tail immediately curled between his legs, signifying the end of the conversation.

Sighing, Clover waved goodbye to the team, gave them brief wrap-up orders, and walked towards the ship, listening to the sounds of Marrow’s sad whimpers following him.

Still, he had little time to think on it, instead focusing on the mission report which he needed to fill out. Seated in the Ace-Ops’ office, he typed away diligently. Normally, he was locked in the office till all ungodly hours of the night, having to catch up on reports and mission statements and organizing intel. However, with the duty of cleanup off his hands, he would actually be able to leave at a normal hour.

To his surprise, right as he finished typing up the last document for the day, Qrow stuck his head into the door. “Knock knock, Mr. Good-luck-charm,” he murmured, rumbling voice sending the blood rushing through Clover’s body. “You doin’ good?”

“Always,” Clover replied, quickly sending the reports into James. Leaning back in his chair, he asked, “So what brings you here?”

Qrow shrugged, walking into the office fully. In his hands were two cups of tea. “Meh. Saw the lights on in here. Figured I’d return the favour.” He placed one of the pleasantly-warm mugs right in front of Clover, perching himself onto the edge of the desk.

Clover felt his face heat up as he carefully picked up the mug, sipping on the tea. It was perfect. “ _Which_ favour?” he asked, raising a brow coyly.

Qrow rolled his eyes, waving a hand dismissively. “Ugh, you may have good luck, but you’ve got a _terrible_ personality, y’know that, buddy?”

Clover merely beamed, logging out of the system and standing up. “You say that, but you love me anyways,” he replied with a wink. His heart pounded in his ears, waiting for Qrow’s surprise to fade.

Finally, the older man relaxed, winking back so coyly that Clover’s knees felt weak. “Whatever you say, pretty boy,” he laughed, voice gravelly and low.

Clover gulped, watching the man drink his tea, eyes locked on the man’s Adam’s apple as he tilted his chin up.

Qrow Branwen was on his desk. _Qrow Branwen was on his desk._

The things he could do to Qrow Branwen, sitting innocently on his desk like that…

Qrow seemed unaware of his racing thoughts, instead standing up and breaking Clover’s daydreams. “Well, I brought the tea thinking you’d be in here longer, since you normally are- but if you’re already done, go hang out with your team.”

That statement caught Clover by surprise. “Why would I do that? We’re coworkers, not really friends.”

Qrow shrugged, sauntering towards the door. Clover had to fight to keep his eyes fixed on the back of Qrow’s head as he walked away. “I mean,” the elder said, “they all seem to be having a little party in the mess, that’s all. Thought it was some kinda event or something. They told me you’d be in here, after all- thought they wanted me to get you.” With a small wave, Qrow headed out, leaving Clover with questions and with tea.

It took him barely three seconds of entering the officer’s mess afterwards to realize why his teammates were, for the first time ever, sitting at the same table and gossiping. Hell, even _Vine_ was there, and looking oddly flustered, at that.

Harriet chuckled as he approached, and Marrow blushed, focusing on attacking his steak fries. However, it was Elm who said, “Where’s your _boyfriend,_ boss? We let you go early so you could have a date!”

Clover almost turned around and walked back out of the officer’s mess in an instant, feeling embarrassment heat up his cheeks to the nth degree. Clearing his throat, he replied as evenly as he could, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about-“

“You have it hot for Qrow Branwen, and you two need to either get it out of your systems, or you need to cool it with the flirting,” Harriet commented. “Like, I get it- the man’s hot, in a-“

“Hare!” Marrow cried, cringing at her words and covering his ears.

Harriet rolled her eyes and continued, “But if I keep having to deal with your weird sexual tension then I’m not going on missions when he’s there anymore.” With that, she slammed back the rest of her beer and stood, waving to her own friends waiting for her across the pub as she moved to join them instead.

Clover had never been more embarrassed in his life. He didn’t know how he got back to his quarters after that.

But the next time Qrow was assigned to one of his missions, he couldn’t deny that he had never been more distracted by the little smirks (and the annoyance, in Harriet’s case) of his teammates- and the way the Qrow moved so beautifully on the battlefield, ignorant to it all.


	10. Bracelets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- there is implied past self-harm in this chapter. I hesitated to put this in this fic, but in the end, I decided to do it. Read at your own risk.

**Bracelets**

As time passed, Clover got to learn more and more about Qrow Branwen. He revelled in it, soaking up each new piece of info he gained.

Qrow loved cards, but nothing of chance- games of reflexes were his favourite. He was uncannily skilled at any and every video game under the sun, easily destroying his nieces and all their friends whenever they hosted a games night. He was a hit with the ladies- the one time he went down to Mantle to check up on Jaune, the boy having been working on a long-term assignment as a crossing guard for preschoolers, Qrow came back to Atlas with a casserole _and_ a loaf of banana bread, earning a pout from the jealous blond, who usually monopolized the affection of the mothers who dropped their children off with him.

But those things were all so trivial, so miniscule. They never meant anything to Clover in the long-run, because how could he focus on the fact that Qrow was good with older women when every single time they fought the Grimm, the elder ended up back onto the rooftop after, near tears? How could he focus on playing games with the kids when Qrow’s eyes were always so fixed upon the old photograph of his original team, forever tucked away in his pocket, wishing they were here instead of Qrow himself?

And how could he care about games of chance when, for the first time in his life, Clover felt like he was _losing_ one- like he never had a chance of winning Qrow’s heart to begin with?

Sometimes, it felt like the closest he’d ever get to holding Qrow in his arms was in combat. After weeks of trying to find a hobby for the man besides cards, they had settled on just honing their skills in battle after the students were done training for the day. So, he often found himself in the training room after hours, swinging Kingfisher’s line in a desperate attempt to get away from Qrow’s unforgiving blade, Harbinger.

He could only handle so much, after all. Every time their blades locked, faces close, sweat streaming down their faces, and Clover could look into Qrow’s crimson eyes just inches away, lips pulled up into that cocky, self-assured smirk of his…

Occasionally, the general would come join them. It was both easier and harder to sit on the sidelines and watch as Qrow sparred against James- but Clover appreciated sitting on the sidelines for those bouts. That way, he could truly appreciate the beauty that was Qrow Branwen as the man perched atop the high columns in the room, unfurling his scythe, a grim reaper of carnage poised to slaughter.

Whenever he watched Qrow, Clover felt undeniably feeble. That feeling was new to him- but he didn’t mind it, not with Qrow.

The one thing that _was_ going well, no matter whom he asked, was Qrow’s drinking. After the first few weeks of withdrawal in Atlas, having cut so cold turkey that he hadn’t known what to do with himself, the man was finally brightening up. His smiles came freer, his heart more open. Clover lapped up the attention, cherishing the laughter they shared on long supply runs and the quiet patrols of Mantle’s walls against the Grimm.

Clover adored their training sessions with the former students, and the way that no matter how much Qrow stated, “Look, I quit teaching for a reason,” Qrow was always undeniably the best at giving advice to the younger Huntsmen. Even Clover had picked up a few tricks from the elder.

And yet, it did nothing to bring him closer to Qrow. Everyone saw the change in him- instead of alcohol, he was actually eating proper meals, even sleeping once in a while. Everyone saw the way he looked healthier, more nourished, even putting on just enough weight in his cheeks that his nieces kept pinching them mischievously the way he did to them. But it didn’t change the fact that something in the older man was clearly still suffering emotionally.

Clover wanted to cross the line with the other man- profess his feelings, wear his heart on his sleeve for all the world to see. Gods knew that the Ace-Ops already thought the pair were an item. Clover just didn’t know how. How could he ask Qrow to give him his heart when Qrow’s own was clearly so shattered, Clover didn’t know how to make heads or tails of it anymore?

Would he ever be able to say how he felt?

The answer came one day, right at the end of a long match. He and Qrow had been sparring for hours, a particularly slow supply run leaving both of them antsy by their return at sunset. The students had long-since given up on watching the match, contenting themselves to go down to Mantle and play the night away, as they’d be off-duty the next morning.

Qrow managed to block a blow from Kingfisher, teetering on the edge of a platform. Clover saw his opportunity to strike, grinning and releasing the latch which kept the steel wire holding Kingfisher’s hooked blade in. The reel unspooled, and with ease, Clover stepped back and jumped off onto a lower platform. On the way down, he hooked the handle of Harbinger’s scythe with Kingfisher and pulled, knocking Qrow cleanly off-balance.

He knew Qrow could right himself and land on his feet- and even if he didn’t, he would be fine. It didn’t stop Clover from running forward and catching Qrow in his arms.

When Qrow finally realized how Clover was carrying him, the expression on his face made Clover almost double over in laughter. Equal amounts of embarrassment, shock, horror and amusement filled his eyes, mouth agape for a moment before he began to cackle, elbowing Clover to put him down. “I ain’t a princess, c’mon!” he laughed as Clover sighed, relinquishing his grip to set the man’s feet down.

“You’re a princess to me,” Clover chuckled, flashing a wink towards Qrow. “I’ll save you anyday.”

Qrow merely groaned, long-since used to his silly remarks. “Alright, kid, whatever you say,” Qrow teased, stretching his arms high as he walked back to pick up Harbinger. The blade was lying on the ground near Kingfisher, still extended into its scythe form.

Clover smiled, pushing away the twinge of sadness in his chest. _I wasn’t kidding, Qrow._ Before he could dwell on that too long, however, he caught sight of a tiny band on the floor. It took him barely a moment with the material in his hands to recognize that it was the bracelet that usually covered Qrow’s right wrist. “Qrow,” he called, jogging up to meet the other man, “I think you might’ve dropped this?”

Turning around, Qrow held out his hand to retrieve the bracelet without looking at it. As he extended his hand, however, Clover saw pale white lines- jagged, roughly-healed skin- all across the man’s wrist.

_How would a Grimm attack him there? That’s not a claw wound- far too thin. It’s old, no doubt. But Qrow has a pretty decent Aura- what would manage to wear him down enough to land an attack that intimate?_

Qrow realized far too late where Clover’s eyes had landed, and what the man was holding out to him. Qrow immediately grabbed the bracelet and slipped it on, face pale and withdrawn, the luster and joy from just moments ago nowhere to be seen.

It was quiet for a long, tense moment.

Finally, Clover whispered, “I’m not going to ask.”

He wanted to. But it wasn’t his place. It had clicked.

Qrow nodded slowly, a weak, empty chuckle slipping through his lips. “It’s better that way. Life was harder back then.”

“…Before Beacon?”

“Yeah.”

“Was it because of your Semblance?”

“I thought you weren’t going to ask.”

He didn’t respond.

Qrow sighed, tucking Harbinger back into its holster. “Being a bad luck charm isn’t exactly useful for anyone. So until I found a use for myself, this was the better alternative. Better me than everyone around me.” He snorted. “But unlucky me. Even _that_ didn’t work.”

And with that, he left, and Clover finally understood just how right he’d been all this time. He didn’t _really_ know Qrow Branwen. He wanted to, but there were some things that he had no right to know.


	11. Hygge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write this fic I just have the song playing in my head and it's such an odd contrast to see how sad this can get versus how peppy that song it- but I guess that's why it works. I always hear it as Clover singing it to Qrow.

**Hygge**

It was terrifying to think how quickly it all could change.

When all the cleanup was said and done after the massacre at Robyn Hill’s ‘victory’ party, Clover heard the same steps on his rooftop as always; but this time, they were staggered. Slow. Trudging along with such weariness that he could imagine Qrow stumbling, careening over-

The image of Qrow’s scars still lingered in his mind. Clover just didn’t know what to say to Qrow. He had tried to carry on the way they had before- been flirtatious despite his neutral expression, prayed that the older man would get it, winked and occasionally smiled and always stood by his side…

But something in Qrow had closed off.

Clover understood why. The level of heartbreak that Qrow had clearly felt- it must’ve been a lighthouse for Grimm when he was younger. Negative emotions were not meant to be carried within the body for prolonged periods of time on Remnant, due to the monsters, physical and mental, that they brought with them. Qrow’s past actions were understandable when looked at in that light.

But just viewing the man’s trauma in that light was too cold. It was unfeeling and technical. It did nothing to explain the tragedy which was the Semblance of misfortune that haunted _Qrow._

Clover didn’t need to understand the situation logically- he just wanted Qrow to smile at him again. So, when he heard those telltale footsteps, he shrugged on a hoodie and jogged up the maintenance staircase, a neutral smile on his lips and a wink at the ready, just in case.

Qrow didn’t even move to acknowledge him when he walked over, taking a seat beside the lanky man. He was dressed in a jacket and slacks, different from his usual fare. Clover sighed, brushing his shoulder against Qrow’s after a minute of pure silence between the two.

Qrow pouted and shrugged, moving away slightly. It was a stab to the heart, but Clover pushed forward. “What’s going on, Qrow?”

The shadows underneath Qrow’s eyes had worsened since the last time they had spoken, no doubt due to the incident. The man sighed, running his fingers through grey-streaked hair, pushing it out of his eyes. “Ruby’s really broken about it all,” he murmured at last. Then, he fell silent once more.

“Why’s that?” Clover prompted when it seemed like Qrow didn’t want to continue.

A bitter smile twisted Qrow’s lips. “Her sister got framed for hurting that kid- Mercury Black, one of Salem’s lackeys- at the Vytal Festival Tournament. Watching Yang get accused like that did a number on Ruby.”

Clover nodded, thinking back to the tournament that had uprooted their entire world. “And soon after, Penny was taken offline, right?” he added.

Qrow snorted, his expression souring slightly. “’Taken offline’, that’s how Jimmy- _James_ would’ve liked to put it, maybe,” he spat. “Both Penny and Pyrrha, the girl who accidentally killed Penny, were Ruby’s friends.” With that, the man sighed, climbing to his feet. He seemed unsteady, stumbling slightly.

Clover was on his feet in the blink of an eye, holding Qrow upright, heart sinking. “Qrow… you don’t seem to be well,” he murmured. “What’s going on?”

 _Have you been drinking?_ was the unspoken question lingering in the air.

Qrow picked up on it, alarm crossing his face before the frown returned, creasing his brows. “S’not what you think, kid,” Qrow barked. “I’ve been up for two days. Helping you Ace-Ops on the first night…”

“And tonight?”

Qrow’s lips trembled. “Ruby wouldn’t stop crying. It didn’t hit her till tonight, I guess.” Clover winced as he saw Qrow bite his lips so hard that flashes of Qrow’s red Aura appeared, healing the wounds he was inflicting upon himself before blood could be shed.

Clover let out a haggard breath looking at Qrow’s face- whenever that sadness appeared in his eyes, the man always looked so sage, but also impossibly young. He just seemed so vulnerable.

So, he made up his mind. Wordlessly, he placed a hand on Qrow’s shoulder and dragged him down the maintenance stairwell. Qrow was genuinely confused as to where they were going, having always flown up to the rooftop to vent his frustrations rather than having taken the stairs. Clover answered none of his questions, however, guiding the man down the hall and into the nearest chambers- his own private quarters.

Once inside, Clover forcefully brought the man into one of the simple armchairs by the large window where Clover watched the sunrise every morning. He pulled out the thickest blankets he had and wrapped them around the man’s shoulders, then quickly put on his kettle. His kitchenette wasn’t very good- the stove never heated up that well, which is why he always went to the mess hall to get his fix- but it would have to do.

“Clover, what the hell are you-“

But Clover was already bringing over a cup of peppermint for the man in a large mug, pressing it into Qrow’s hands. “You’re going to drink this, then you’re going to sleep,” he commanded quietly, leaning against the side of the small dining table by the window. “Here, where I can see you and make sure you’re not wandering for the rest of the night.”

Qrow bristled, muttering, “Look, pal, I-“

But Clover reached out a hand, pulled it back, then bit his lip and just went for it, cupping Qrow’s cheek. The elder man instantly stilled, looking up into Clover’s eyes. From where Clover stood, those crimson eyes were unbelievably wide, the confusion and fear hiding behind them so clear that it hurt.

Tentatively, Clover ran his thumb over Qrow’s cheek, allowing his neutral smile to soften, his affection to truly shine through. Softly, he murmured, “You’re worried about your niece, Qrow. You’re a good uncle. You’re doing a good job.”

Qrow didn’t blink, didn’t look away- but he could feel how Qrow trembled at those words.

“But,” Clover continued, stroking the skin under Qrow’s weary eyes, “ _I’m_ worried about _you_. So rest, okay? Things have gotten wilder in Atlas, and we need to figure out what’s going on. For Atlas, and for Ruby’s sake.” With a rueful smile, he added, “I’d like to have you by my side as we do that.”

Clover finally pulled his hand away, taking to settling blankets more tightly around Qrow’s shoulders to bundle the man up. Qrow didn’t fight it, simply sipping on his tea and sinking into the chair, lost in thought.

Clover didn’t mind the silence, though. As he fixed himself up a cup of tea and settling into the other chair across the table, all he could do was focus on the unusual heat in his normally-icy hands- not from the tea, but from the sensation of Qrow leaning into his touch instinctively, the involuntarily flash of betrayal in Qrow’s eyes when Clover had pulled his hand away etched into the back of his eyelids forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 4 more chapters left!!! Tell me your thoughts if you're reading along!


	12. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters left! I'm still having quite a bit of fun with this story- it's nice to write amidst all the craziness right now.

**Quiet**

There was a small table carrying a chessboard set up at the side of James’ office, tucked out of immediate view from the door. After the Fall of Beacon, James had set it up and left it there, occasionally playing with Clover and Winter when they discussed strategy. Clover had never thought much of it- but now, all he could listen to was the shaking of wooden pieces on the board as Qrow stormed around the room, each footfall leading to James’ desk carrying the weight of the world.

“James, this is absolute _bullshit,_ ” Qrow hissed, slamming his hands down onto the desk. “You’re telling me that you’re _actually considering martial law?!_ ”

“Qrow, I know it’s not ideal-“ James attempted, holding his hands up peacefully.

“Like _fucking hell_ it’s ‘not ideal’- are you out of your goddamned mind?!” To illustrate his rage, Qrow walked over and kicked the table, toppling the board and sending the pieces flying everywhere.

James jumped to his feet. “That’s Oz’s set-“

“ _Fuck Oz!_ ” Qrow cried, his voice cracking so jarringly that James stilled, confusion and consternation growing in his face.

“What,” James breathed, eyes wide and horrified, “do you mean by _that,_ Qrow?”

Qrow snorted, ignored the chess pieces rolling across the floor around him. “You don’t deserve to know.”

Winter immediately straightened up, barking out, “Qrow!”

James stopped her before she could walk around the table to Qrow, the man groaning and slumping over in his chair. “…I know, Qrow,” he murmured wearily. “Look- it’s not the best option. We have to stay focused and find the culprits. We have to. For everyone’s sake.”

Qrow rolled his eyes, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. “We _know_ the culprits,” he hissed. “It was Tyrian Callows. If Ruby says it was him, then I believe her. We fought him on Anima- he’s working for Salem, and if you don’t get that through your fat, egotistical head-“

“Watch your tongue!” Winter cried, hands dropping to the hilt of her blade.

Clover instinctively stepped forward. Never had he seen Winter Schnee lose her cool like this, although he had heard rumours of her longstanding feud with Qrow.

The reaction from Qrow to Winter’s hostile warning was worrisome, the man’s eyes glaring with such barely-restrained anger that it unsettled even Clover. He knew that Qrow was an ally- an incredible one, at that- but seeing the divide so easily sparked up between him and James sent uneasy stirrings in his gut.

If James actually declared martial law in order to protect Mantle from the monsters who had framed Penny, the Clover would obey. Clover would always obey the general.

But would Qrow?

Calmly, Clover placed a hand on Qrow’s shoulder, squeezing tense muscle with a gentle touch. “Qrow,” he murmured, “we need to take it step by step. There’s no point in turning on one another.”

After a moment, Qrow sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and spinning on his heel. “Whatever, _Jimmy,_ ” Qrow spat, so uncharacteristically bitter that Clover almost recoiled as the elder stalked out of James’ office.

Once the door slammed shut behind Qrow, James merely sighed, burying his face in his hands. “I don’t want to fight him,” the man whispered, a surprising amount of frailty and weakness in his voice.

Clover glanced up at Winter, the woman’s eyes flashing in surprise at the general’s vulnerability. He nodded towards James. _Look after him. I’ll go to Qrow,_ he mouthed.

The woman nodded, lips pressed into a grim line as Clover stood at attention, then headed after Qrow.

Clover’s first instinct was to search all of the usual suspects- the training room, the mess hall, the officers’ barracks. He wasn’t on the rooftop, nor was he with Ruby or Yang. As he searched, he ran into Vine and Elm, the two returning from a mission briefly to eat before heading out on another one soon after. They were able to point him in the direction of the walkway just outside of the school, having seen Qrow leaving the building but not heading towards the docks to get down to Mantle. With a murmur of thanks, Clover jogged down to the entrance of Atlas Academy, praying to find a fluttering red cape or grey-streaked, dark hair.

Find it, he did. Sitting slumped over on a bench along the wooded walkway where he had wandered with Qrow after their first mission together was the elder Huntsman himself, leaning his elbows onto his knees and clasping his hands together. Fingers fidgeted with the numerous rings adorning each digit, his lower lip tugged between his teeth as he chewed worriedly. That perpetual crease in his brow lingered, anger and apprehension straining his expression.

Clover softened, watching him from a distance. Qrow had been riled up all through their morning mission- he had been getting more and more easily agitated as of late. No wonder he had blown up at James the moment they had returned after seeing the sorry state of Mantle.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a vending machine set in the corner of the path. Jogging over, he quickly bought two cans of coffee and wandered over. “So, what brings you here?” he said, maintaining his neutral smile to hide away his concern.

Qrow barely reacted to him, pushing away the offered coffee can. “Shut up, Clover,” he growled. “I’m not here to make nice to your boss.”

“He’s _your_ boss right now, too, y’know,” Clover mused, taking a seat beside him.

The glare Qrow sent him was absolutely scathing. “James Ironwood is _not_ my leader,” he spat. “He’ll never be what Oz-“ Suddenly, he froze, the words dying on his lips. Just as quickly as the anger had flared up, disappointed resignation took over, and the elder slumped further down into the bench, head almost hanging between his knees.

Clover’s heart sank at those words. _…If something happens, he might not follow the general._ He would never admit it, but the thought of crossing blades with Qrow as an enemy made him dizzy.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he reached down and grabbed Qrow’s hands, pressing the can into them. “Drink it. You look like you need it.”

Wearily, Qrow read the label. “Coffee?”

“I just figured the old grumpy man needed something a little sweet to perk him up,” Clover offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Qrow groaned, but a small, rueful smile grew begrudgingly on his lips. “Okay, I know all of you are young, but _old?_ C’mon.”

Clover laughed, patting Qrow on the shoulder lightly. “It’s a joke,” he said reassuringly. “It doesn’t matter- either way, you’ve aged _well_.”

They both froze, Clover’s hand freezing on Qrow’s shoulder as the compliment lingered in the air, the heat emanating from the man’s shoulder painfully alluring against the eternal chill in Clover’s hands.

Finally, Qrow cleared his throat and opened the can, leaning back and gulping down half the contents. “This whole thing is bullshit,” he muttered after a while, staring at the sky.

Clover didn’t touch his coffee, his eyes lingering on the pink flush in Qrow’s face.

Qrow continued gruffly, “James needs to see it. Something is trying to divide us, trying to make us betray one another.” He sighed, pushing his bangs back off his face, his sculpted features chiselled in their mourning. “I… I don’t want to have to fight allies again.”

Without thinking, Clover murmured, “Good thing we’re on the same side, right?”

He wasn’t expected the bitterness in Qrow’s smile as the man’s lips trembled, clearly unable to agree.

Clover leaned back against the bench, looking up into the sky. He didn’t know what to say to reassure Qrow. So, he simply scooted closer on the bench, pressing his side against Qrow’s, holding his breath in fear until the other man relaxed and leaned into him slightly, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're reading along!


	13. Unusual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has weirdly become like… one of my most popular RWBY fics on this site??? And I don’t know why considering it’s me just goofin’ around… but thanks for all the support! Make sure you check out my other RWBY fics (I have SO MANY) if you haven’t already!

**Unusual**

It was a dream come true.

Now that Jacques Schnee had won the election, his campaign celebration party was only a few days away, and they were all invited. Those few days were filled with missions and assignments of all shapes and sizes, trying to figure out how to catch Tyrian and his collaborator who had managed to hack into Mantle’s online systems.

Even though each day was wearying beyond belief, and even though he ended up in his quarters each night absolutely exhausted, Clover didn’t mind.

Qrow was smiling again.

He didn’t know why, nor how- but Qrow Branwen was smiling and cheery and bright. The glow in his cheeks was clearer than ever, the man’s former addiction nothing more than a whisper of shadows around his eyes and the occasional headache. Qrow shrugged them both off, keeping his banter witty, his smile fixed on his lips and his debonair charm smooth and sultry enough to make Clover quietly weak.

Those few days with Qrow like that were blissful.

Clover didn’t want to expect anything of the other man. They were both so busy, being sent every which way across Atlas and Mantle and the build site at Amity in order to make sure everything was going to plan. Despite the unwillingness to move away from Clover’s insistent touches, and despite the blush which tipped his ears every time Clover couldn’t hide his feelings, Qrow had never explicitly stated anything on feeling the same way about Clover.

So, Clover didn’t want to hope.

And yet, every single day, Qrow managed to find him after his missions. He came bearing cups of tea to the Ace-Ops’ office, brightening the doldrums of late nights hunched over his reports. With Qrow came life and activity, the man always hustling him out of the door and into the officer’s mess (where non-alcoholic cider had become their staple), or the training hall, or the lounge near Team RWBY’s room to join the kids in a fighting game tournament. Qrow Branwen was _alive._ And every time Clover asked Qrow what had gotten into him, Qrow only smiled wider and winked, the sight of it making Clover blush fiercer than a little schoolgirl next to her first crush- a fact that his team was more than happy to mock endlessly.

He didn’t care. Qrow was acting like he actually had hope for the future for the first time since coming to Atlas, and hell, Clover would take what he could get.

The one topic they could never breach, however, was James. Qrow still followed the man’s orders, but with a reservation that one normally would only use with an absolute stranger. Their exchanges were strained and cold, and every time they had a strategy meeting and Qrow saw that chessboard back at the corner of the room, something in his eyes seemed to die a little bit more.

“Do you just… not like the game?” Clover asked after one particularly-tense meeting as they walked out of the door.

Qrow snorted. “Never really played. Never my thing.”

“It was Ozpin’s, though, right?”

Qrow let out a long, shuddering sigh. “Yeah.”

The amount of resignation and regret and sorrow layered within that defeated voice led Clover to the archives that evening, looking at old photos of Professor Ozpin, former headmaster of Beacon, currently a sleeping spirit in Oscar Pine’s tiny body.

The man had been handsome. Clover managed to find one picture of Qrow, James, and Ozpin together, and the look of pride and adoration in Qrow’s younger face haunted Clover all night- accompanied, of course, by the face of Professor Ozpin, the man’s smile far too knowing for Clover’s liking.

Had Qrow… had feelings for Beacon’s headmaster?

Clover didn’t know what possessed him as he sat with Qrow the next evening in the mess hall, the older man halfway through spooning potato barley soup into his mouth when the question, “Were you and Ozpin… together?” slipped out of his mouth.

He probably deserved the soup Qrow immediately sprayed into his eye as he spluttered, coughing and spilling half the bowl onto his tray. Cursing and dropping half a box of paper napkins onto the mess, Qrow took a moment to calm himself down and clear his throat before he cried, “Of _course_ not, where the hell did that come from?”

Clover wiped his face with a clean napkin and shrugged. “You just… you always get quiet around James these days whenever he brings up Ozpin,” he pointed out. “And you’ve never explained why you knocked over the chessboard the other day, but I know that it came from Ozpin, so-“

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Qrow muttered, hunching back over his soup bowl, now woefully empty.

Clover sighed, leaning his chin against a propped-up hand. _Asking about Ozpin was a bad move. He didn’t seem like he was lying about their relationship, though._

It would’ve been a lie to say that relief didn’t blossom in his chest at that thought.

 _Something_ did _happen, but he’s not telling me anytime soon. Alright, good to know._ “Fine. But, will you answer something else for me?”

“Depends on what it is,” came the bleak reply, all traces of his good mood gone.

Clover leaned forward, lowering his voice slightly. “You’ve been incredibly lively these days,” he murmured, staring at the other man intently. “Despite everything, you seem leagues better than when you first arrived. I just wanted to tell you that I noticed. And if it’s to do with you not drinking, then I wanted to say… I’m proud of you.”

Those words caught Qrow off-guard, the man’s eyes widening for a moment. Then, much to Clover’s surprise, Qrow slumped in his seat, giving up on the pretense of eating the rest of his dinner. “I guess I can thank you for that, Mr. Good-luck-charm.”

His words were empty. Clover frowned, prodding further, “Okay… so that’s _not_ it. What _is_ going on, then?”

After a moment, Qrow jerked his chin to the side, gesturing towards a nearby table. Clover glanced over his shoulder, his breath catching in shock as he saw Team RWBY sitting there, eating in absolute silence. Weiss’ face was tight and drawn, and Ruby looked haggard. Yang and Blake sat opposite to them, trading worried looks every few seconds as they watched their teammates.

“Thought if I lightened up, it might help the kids,” Qrow muttered wearily. “Doesn’t seem to be working, though.”

Clover watching the four young women thoughtfully. Weiss was upset because of the upcoming Schnee event- that was no secret. Ruby thought of the girl as her best friend, so of course she was upset, especially with Penny also fairly unresponsive as of late after being framed for the massacre.

And then, he looked back to Qrow, a wave of wry, amused warmth washing over him, heating him from head to toe. “They may not get it now, but they’ll get it one day,” he mused aloud. “Keep it up. You smiling- it’s a rock for them.”

When Qrow flashed a grateful grin back at him, Clover had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying how much Qrow’s smile meant to him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	14. Everything Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost over! I’ve already written the final chapter, so you’ll just have to wait and see it tomorrow ;)
> 
> I do have a question though- is FairGame something you’d like to see more of? I have a few more ideas with these two, and I’m curious to see if there would be an audience for it. Let me know!

**Everything Changes**

The world changed before he could even blink, and no matter how much he kept his cool and pasted that smile on his face and issued orders, Clover couldn’t catch his breath. Not with that sinking feeling in his chest lingering, constricting his lungs, holding tight onto his heart. Not with the anxiety that was inexplicably welling up within him, never going away no matter how confident and self-assured he seemed to the rest of the world.

He had never truly felt this way before. Why would he have? His Semblance always assured that everything would turn out alright, no matter what. There was no point in ever feeling this level of fear and worry.

But here he was, drowning in dread that threatened to consume him endlessly as the truth spilled out from _everyone,_ and it was suddenly his job to make sure everything went to plan.

So, he made sure it did. They defeated the Grimm. They prevented the number of casualties from rising. They had already gotten Jacques Schnee in questioning, and all they needed to do was get rid of Tyrian Callows. Robyn Hill of all people would be helping them, but he knew he’d make it work.

And work, it did. Tyrian was in cuffs and on their prisoner transport ship before they knew it. Everything was going fine- his team had checked in with James earlier, meaning they had finished up their own respective missions, so he needed to revise what else needed to be done.

He wasn’t surprised, though, looking across the small hold of the transport ship at the man seated just a few feet across the way. There had been no doubt it would go well.

After all, Qrow was with him.

…After all, Qrow was with him.

Qrow was with him, right?

_…But… why?_

“Ironwood’s declaring martial law and abandoning Mantle!” Ruby’s voice screamed, tinny and desperate from Qrow’s Scroll, broadcast across her team’s general communication line. “Salem’s coming and he’s going to use the Staff to move Atlas. If we don’t stop him Mantle’s going to be-“

Her transmission was abruptly cut off, leaving Robyn furious, the woman representing Mantle’s people glaring at him, demanding answers. Clover barely noticed, registering her anger then shelving it away.

Qrow looked like he was going to cry, his eyes wide and vulnerable and begging for it to be a lie. _It’s not true,_ he seemed to be pleading, _it has to be a joke- James is an ass but not_ that _much of an idiot- what’s going on with Ruby, why did the line get cut, you have to-_

Clover wanted to crumble.

 _James,_ he thought, _will have the answers._

So, he furrowed his brow, silently gripping onto his Scroll and opening up his own direct line from James. He could practically feel Tyrian’s slithering eyes running gleefully across his profile, and had half a mind to use Kingfisher to knock the Faunus out again-

But then Qrow made that little sound in his throat, eyes still pleading for an explanation from Clover, and his mask of calm, self-assured reason almost slipped. Robyn hotly demanded an explanation, which he avoided with ease, but when his Scroll beeped again with urgent info and he opened the screen, that sinking feeling in his chest- that premonition, that _fear-_ was finally realized.

 _Wanted fugitives._ He had grown to cherish all the young, innocent faces listed underneath that sign. The one that mattered most to _him,_ however, was staring at him in shock still.

He had to bring Qrow Branwen in.

_Qrow and James are not on the same side._

Clover stood, approaching Qrow slowly, thinking back to his first days at Atlas Academy all those years ago. Back then, he had been terrible on parade. He had almost fainted his first day on the parade square, not used to standing still and upright for so long. He had long since learned the trick to staying upright when the whole world was crashing down- bend your knees, wiggle your toes in your boots, regulate your breathing.

Nothing was working. Nothing could possibly work well enough to make the words passing through his lips, a direct order from James, any easier- not when Qrow’s hand so easily fell onto the hilt of Harbinger, doubt and mistrust clouding beautiful red eyes without a second’s hesitation, that voice Clover had learned to worship over the past months whispering his name in all the wrong tones.

“Qrow, you should know that I’ve been asked to bring you in.”

Qrow barely reacted, the hurt in his eyes just as clear as ever.

“There’s… also an alert out for Team RWBY’s arrest.”

 _That_ got the older man moving, his pain quickly replaced by outrage. “What? Has James lost his mind?!”

Clover blanked out after that as Robyn began to speak, all of it fading into white noise as Clover’s eyes fixated upon the only thing that mattered. Qrow. Then Robyn began to attack, and he fought her off effortlessly, only truly raising Kingfisher when Harbinger’s blade came straight for him.

The last time he had been faced with that blade had been less than twenty-four hours earlier in the training hall. He and Qrow had laughed. He’d held Qrow’s hand for a moment. Qrow hadn’t pulled away, not until Ruby had shown up.

How had it all changed so quickly?

“I wish it hadn’t come to this,” he murmured.

“It doesn’t have to!” Qrow yelled.

But Robyn intervened, and Tyrian somehow broke free- the airship crashed- the snow, the pain, the darkness was everywhere- they were far on the outskirts of Mantle, they had to be, but why-

Why was Qrow’s scythe unfurled already? Clover had seen so many expressions play on that man’s face, but never had _hatred_ ever been worn so plainly before, nor had there ever been so much _betrayal._

“Never pegged you for the manipulative type, but I’ve learned a lot of things tonight.” Qrow’s voice was coarse and rough. Anyone else would’ve blamed it on the long night, the accident, _everything._ Clover knew better. He had heard that hoarseness multiple times.

In the mess hall on moonlit nights.

Under starry skies on the roof, tea in hand, blankets around shoulders.

Upon walkways and in offices and tucked into armchairs, those painfully-wide bright crimson eyes, glassy and always scared of shattering, had bored holes into Clover’s heart, digging in deep.

“I enjoyed working with you, y’know. Even with that endless cynicism of yours.” The smile on Clover’s face meant nothing.

“I’m usually proven right.” Qrow’s hurt was unflinching, steadfast.

“We don’t have to fight, friend.”

_Please. I don’t want to hurt you. Please, Qrow._

The word ‘friend’ was bitter on his tongue. Qrow wasn’t his friend. Qrow had always been something far different to him.

“You don’t know my friends. That’s how it always goes.”

And Qrow meant it.

Clover sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, steeling his resolve. _I guess I’m not that lucky after all._

Qrow wasn’t the first person he’d ever lost. He wouldn’t be the last.

_I don't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to see you smile at me, too._

His hands were cold around the guard of Kingfisher. “…okay.”


	15. Unfortunate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. This chapter is coming a little later in the day because I wanted to make sure I liked how it all went, which is tough, considering how I committed to keeping this in the canon but still absolutely DETEST this fight in canon. Enjoy!

**Unfortunate**

_I need to bring them both in._

Tyrian Callows, the serial killer behind all of the mysterious murders around Mantle, as well as the massacre at Robyn Hill’s election campaign party.

Qrow Branwen, the Huntsman responsible for keeping their world safe after the Fall of Beacon by ensuring the Spring Relic didn’t fall into Salem’s hands.

How were these two men supposed to both warrant the same treatment?

Tyrian’s hideous, leering grin was the perfect opposite to Qrow’s lips, pressed into a thin line in determined, visceral grief. Golden eyes seemed almost pale grey in the darkened sky, the sunrise only a little ways away, while crimson looked like black obsidian, glassy from anger and unshed tears of loss.

But the grip on their weapons wasn’t easing, and Clover had no choice but to face them both head-on. He had cuffs still stored in his pockets. He just needed to incapacitate them, not kill them.

_Please don’t make me kill you._

As Qrow lunged forward, however, slashing with Harbinger in perfect, elegant swipes all melding fluidly together into a dance of violence and pain, Clover had no choice but to use his full strength. How could he not? Qrow was looking at him as if _he_ were the killer, and not Tyrian- as if _he_ had been the one to hurt James and Penny and, by extension, Ruby- as if _he_ had been the one trying to destroy the teetering semblance of peace they had built in their frozen kingdom.

 _I guess he does think of me as a killer,_ his brain quipped distantly as he darted between attacks from both men, tuning out Tyrian’s sadistic cackles and focusing solely on Qrow’s barely-restrained sobs. _I’m part of what is hunting him and his nieces down. I’m part of what is trying to help James, and Qrow doesn’t want that._

An idle thought flitted across his mind, quiet, broken. _I’m not the person he thought I would be. I broke my promise._

He had promised to stay by Qrow’s side, hadn’t he?

He squashed that thought and all the ensuing guilt it built up. His duty was to stand by James, and if James deemed Qrow a threat, it was his job to end that threat.

The logical part of his mind screamed at him for his stupidity. _Why aren’t Qrow and I focusing on Tyrian? Why aren’t we working together? Why is this_ happening?!

But then, Qrow’s fist landed in his stomach, knocking him onto the cold, icy ground, leaving him panting with no air nor room to hate himself.

It was alright. Qrow hated Clover enough for the both of them. “Why couldn’t you just do the right thing,” Qrow screamed, gasping for air and voice cracking in desperation, “instead of the thing you were _told?!_ ”

Clover slowly brought himself up onto one knee, clutching his stomach. His Aura was out, and he could already feel the bruise blossoming on his stomach, every breath painful, indicating injured ribs. “Sometimes,” he croaked in response, “the right decision is the hardest to make.”

And he believed it. Time and time again, he had been given orders, and not all of them had led to happiness. At the beginning, he had fought back against it, but he knew now that nothing was done without a reason, without weighing the options.

Clover had hurt people he loved. Qrow wouldn’t be the first.

…why did it hurt this badly to see Qrow’s heart breaking?

He slowly brought himself back to his feet. “I trust James with my life!” he implored, looking at Qrow. “And… I wanted to trust _you_.”

The older man didn’t respond.

And then, out of nowhere, pain.

The darkened, cloudy sky faded into static, his vision blurring as he was forced to lean back, feeling cold steel in his flesh. Bones snapped, everything in his body screaming as one as he glanced down, barely unable to comprehend the sight of Harbinger’s blade protruding from his chest, dripping with blood.

 _His_ blood.

But Qrow was standing in front of him, no blade in hand.

When the blade was finally withdrawn, the pieces clicked. _Tyrian. Tyrian’s behind me._

Either way, it didn’t matter. His Aura was spent, and he stumbled forward, unable to remain standing. Only a few steps and he was down, lying on his back, feeling the heat of his own blood dissipate in seconds, exposed to the tundra’s chill.

Distantly, he could hear Tyrian and Qrow scream, but all he could focus on was the buzzing in his ears. It was so, so cold- like the perpetual ice in his hands began to spread across his entire body, robbing him of every speck of warmth he’d ever felt in his life.

Then, Qrow was by his side. The man’s face was twisted in shock and disbelief, unable to take in what he was seeing. He wanted to wipe away that heartbreak from the man’s face and just make him smile, reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

_We’ll get through this together. This was my mistake. I shouldn’t have turned on you, ever. I should’ve kept Tyrian under closer guard. I should’ve kept my emotions in check. But I didn’t, and you’re suffering for that, and it’s not right._

_Don’t be sad. It was my error that’s done this._

_Who’s going to help James now? I hope the Ace-Ops can take up the fight in my stead._

_But if Tyrian’s free, then it’s my fault. Someone had to take the fall._

He didn’t know what he actually managed to say out loud, the static buzzing in his head making his breathing impossible and his tongue thick in his mouth.

“James will take the fall,” Qrow growled, eyes just as distrusting as they had been the day they’d met. Clover wanted to tease him. That’s not what he had meant at all, but… it would be too complicated to change the man’s mind.

Behind Qrow’s head, a halo of light began to appear, clouds thinning out to reveal starry skies tinged with violets and magentas. The sun was rising behind them, and when Qrow turned to take a look, the glow from the new day reflecting off of Qrow’s face turned his eyes into rubies, sparkling with tears and sorrow.

 _You’re crying for me._ Somehow, that made it hurt a little less. Qrow _did_ care about him. _You’re going to have to fight without me, now. How will you manage it without me saving you? Good luck._

Something must’ve actually come out of his mouth, because Qrow turned back to face him, brow furrowed and lips drawn tight and eyes so vulnerable that Clover couldn’t help but smile. _Let me hold you. You’re so warm, I’m right here, I’m still here for you…_

Qrow didn’t move, and Clover couldn’t do much else but smile and cough out a chuckle.

The other man was beautiful still, despite it all- face cast in shadows, backlit by the rising sun, shattered heart on his sleeve.

_I think I love you._

Qrow’s lips shook. _Did you not hear me? That’s ironic._

It made sense. His Aura was gone. _I guess… my luck finally ran out, too._

It was cold.

No matter what unfortunate parody of fate this all was, however, he didn’t regret standing beside Qrow Branwen. His only regret was not standing by him till the end, but… as long as Qrow was alright, it would be okay.

**_-fin-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that! All done this fic. I can't wait to read your heartbroken comments, so don't forget to leave me your final thoughts (I seriously hope y'all read the tags before getting into this fic lol) XD Still, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I have quite a few Fair Game ideas planned, so you'll see a new fic from me with these two in the next day or so. While you wait, go check out my other RWBY content- I've got a TON of RWBY fics. 
> 
> Cheers for reading, y'all!


	16. New FairGame Fic

Hey y'all!

I told you there'd be a new FairGame fic from me soon, so here ya go. Enjoy _[Moonshine Smile!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138832) _It's all the Modern AU (aka not tragic) fluff you wanted :D

Other fics to check out:

If you want to see more of Qrow in canon, check out my [Qrow Branwen-Centric Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448095) series!

If you're more a fan of RWBY AUs, check out [these](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690948), and if you're more of a Pyrrha/Team JNPR fan, have fun with [these](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448071). 

Cheers for reading, y'all! See you in the new fic ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and if you're interested in seeing more!


End file.
